Reasons Why
by MaskedGhostType
Summary: Oneshot. Why is Paul so... Paul? Ash, Misty, and the gang try to figure it out in this short tale. Ikarishipping with implied Pokeshipping and Contestshipping.


A/N: So, this story is something I had to produce in 24 hours for my creative writing class, so it's not the greatest, and I'm not claiming it is. A short Ikarishipping story deal with why Paul is the way he is. Enjoy!

-x-x-x-

A group of teenagers sat gathered around a table in the living room of a small house. The five of them were sharing a party tray of food, while the sixth member slept on one of the couches in the room. They were talking and conversing about random topics brought about from tangents offshoot from pervious topics. Somehow, the conversation shifted to the topic of their sleeping friend Paul's unnatural grumpiness and cold personality.

"So, why do you think Paul is the way he is?" A tomboy with red hair styled in a short ponytail asked as she popped a cracker into her mouth.

"Honestly, I don't know Misty." A teenager with black hair and a white and red baseball cap replied as he took another bite of the sandwich he was currently consuming.

"As if you ever have any idea Ash" A brunette with a red bandana on her head replied as she finished the salad she was eating. "All you know for certain is how to eat food."

"Look who's talking May." This time, a guy with green hair stated, flicking his bangs in the process. "You're such a hypocrite."

"Shut up you grasshead!" May replied as she clipped the back of his head.

"May, Drew, break it up will you!" A girl with navy blue hair shouted as she got between the two quarreling teens. "Can we get back on topic please?"

"Why do you want to get back to talking about Paul so quickly, Dawn? Is it because you like him?" Misty questioned, causing Dawn to blush.

"Shut up!" She shouted back. Misty grinned while May giggled in response. "At least I don't hide my feelings or fight with the guy I like every waking moment!"

Hearing this caused the two girls to stop their actions and blush, while Drew just smirked and Ash displayed another clueless look on his face.

"So, why do you guys think Paul is the way he is?" Misty asked, trying to break the awkward stalemate between the friends. "I think it's because his brother was always mean to him as a kid."

"No way! Reggie is the nicest person you'll ever meet!" Ash responded. "I think it's because I beat him in the Lilly of the Valley Conference Semi-Finals!"

"Ash, I hate to burst your bubble, but he was like that way before you beat him. He was like that when we first met him. "Dawn stated.

"Oh yeah…." Ash said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I think it's because he was confused as a Venonat when he was little by a trainer who attempted to catch him. I mean he has purple hair!" May suggested.

"May, just because your parents confused you for a Tentacool when you were little doesn't mean that others would do the same." Drew chided, trying to provoke a response. It worked.

"Shut up Cabbage Head!"

Not wanting another argument to occur between May and Drew, Dawn played peacemaker yet again.

"So Drew, how about we hear your idea on why Paul is the way he is instead of another fight between you and May." Dawn suggested in an intimidating tone. Drew got the message and backed off from May.

"I think he's jealous of my hair's high quality, something he could never achieve." Drew stated with a smug present on his face as he flipped his bangs once again.

The four others just looked at him with dumbfounded looks that then turned into an uncontrollable chorus of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Drew asked.

"The fact that you would think Paul is jealous over your HAIR of all things!" Dawn laughed out.

The next few minutes were spent having everyone calm down from the laughing stint, and as soon as the four were sober again, it was Dawn's turn to share her idea.

"So Dawn, what do you think?" May asked.

"I think it's that he has always been in his father's and Reggie's shadows. His dad is Pyramid King Brandon for Mew's sake, and Ash and I can attest for all the badges and trophies Reggie won when he was a trainer. I think that because of the shadow cast over him, all he could do was become the person he is today so he's not hurt like he was. He's protected himself with theoretical armor. This also explains why he goes after powerful Pokémon. He wants to usurp his father's status and legacy." Dawn stated. Her four friends sat staring at her with mixed facial expressions, unsure of how to process the information she had just given. They remained in their stupor until they noticed a figure approach Dawn from behind.

"Could you please keep all this pestering noise down!?" Paul asked as he rubbed his eyes, clearing sleep from them.

"Um…. Sorry Paul…." Dawn said sheepishly, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Now will somebody tell me why you all decided to become my psychologists?"

"We were just trying to figure out why you act the way you do." Misty stated, giving a quick and concerned glance at Dawn. Paul followed her eye movements, and got the message.

"And you're really that interested in why I'm me?" Paul asked as he sat next to Dawn. "Why is my personality such a grave priority to everyone?"

"Oh, it's not us Paul. It's Dawn. She's interested in why you're such a cold person." Ash answered with his trademark goofy grin.

"Is that so? So what's your hypothesis then Dawn?" Paul asked as he turned towards the bluenette.

Dawn spent the next few minutes retelling her theory to Paul, but getting no visible or audible confirmation as to whether she was correct or not.

"Everyone out. Dawn, I'll tell you, and only you, but in private. The rest of you, go try and control Ash's hunger." Paul commanded once Dawn had finished. As if on cue, Ash's stomach growled loudly.

Once the quartet had disappeared into the Ketchum house's kitchen, Paul turned towards Dawn, and started to speak, but was cut off in mid-sentence by a bold move by Dawn.

She kissed him, unable to control herself. Much to her surprise, he reciprocated her actions.

"Um… sorry…" Dawn nervously apologized.

"For what?" Paul replied, in a slightly softer tone.

"For what just happened… I… couldn't take the teasing anymore about my feelings for you…"

"That makes two of us." Dawn's face lit up with a smile upon hearing those words.

"So, will you tell me now why you're a cold-hearted, grumpy, jackass?" She asked.

"I was going to until your little interruption." Dawn blushed when she heard this. "But I'll still tell you." Paul leaned into her ear, and whispered his reason, the reason why he was like the way he was. Much to Dawn's surprise, it was simpler than anyone had thought. That reason, had just been solved.


End file.
